


If You're Mine Then I'm Yours

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [154]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gallavich, Hickeys, M/M, Possessive Sex, Scratching, but in a loving kind of way, marking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong><br/>    <em>Based on a prompt: </em><br/>  </strong><br/>  <em>Mutual possession! Hickeys, biting, scratching, "you're mine" just all the fucking possession (& fucking & possession). But in a sweet romantic way not in a demanding "I own you" way</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Mine Then I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is the kind of thing you wanted anon!

They were supposed to be getting an early night, sleeping for the desired eight hours, but that was never going to happen.

Ian came home late after spending some time with his family, Mickey was already trying to get started on his sleep. He lay in bed facing the wall as Ian opened the door to the bedroom and closed it behind him.

Ian sat on the edge of the bed beside Mickey, smiling at him and running a single finger down the length of his side and watched as goose-bumps spread over his skin and he shivered.

“Eh,” Mickey said. “What you doing?”

“I love coming in every night to you in my bed, I know technically it’s _your_ bed but still. Feels good knowing you’re all mine.”

“Oh, ‘all yours’ huh?” Mickey said, rolling onto his back with his hands behind his head. “How do you figure that?”

Ian smirked. “Please, you know it’s true.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said. “You getting’ in or what?”

“Going for a shower first,” he said, getting up and stripping out of his shirt as he walked towards the bathroom. “You coming?”

Mickey grinned, getting up quickly to follow him.

Ian was quick to undress, standing in all his glory as he waited for the water to get warm enough. Mickey stared at him as he lowered his boxers down over his hips, it was a sight he had seen numerous times before but somehow it still managed to dazzle him.

Ian climbed in behind the shower curtain and Mickey was quick to follow, pushing Ian out of the shower stream and up against the cold tile wall so he could get some of the heat.

“Shit! That’s cold,” Ian said and jumped back from it. “Shower hog.”

Mickey was grinning again, running his fingers through his black hair and biting his lip when Ian’s eyes ran up and down the length of his body.

“Like what you see?” he said.

Ian got in close, slipping an arm around Mickey’s back and sliding the other one down over his wet skin until his hand was cupping his ass and giving it a slow squeeze.

“I _love_ what I see,” he said and Mickey rolled his eyes.

Ian’s lips were pressed against Mickey’s before he had the chance to come back with a smart ass comment. He didn’t fight him, he just closed his eyes and parted his lips to let him in and wrapped his arms around him, the warm water running down over the both of them.

Mickey let his nails drag gently down Ian’s back, making him hum appreciatively into his lips. He slowly pushed Mickey back two small steps until he had him pinned to the wall. He pulled his lips away with a jolt and his whole body thrust outwards as he yelped.

“Shit Ian, that’s fucking cold!”

Ian grinned, dipping his head in so that his lips were brushing slightly against his ear.

“Payback…” he murmured before his lips were against the wet skin of his neck and his teeth were nipping at him gently.

Mickey tilted his head to the side, letting Ian leave a fiery red mark on the side of his neck with his lips and teeth.

He let out a heavy breath and Ian kissed tenderly over the spot.

“This part of your whole ‘all yours’ thing?” he asked quietly.

“A little, and also because you like it…”

He continued to pepper kisses along his neck and shoulder and Mickey dragged his nails a little harder.

“I like the feel of it,” he said. “Don’t like you leavin’ me lookin’ like a leper or somethin’.”

Ian chuckled lazily. “Oh come on, you love that I want to mark you up…”

“Maybe…” Mickey moaned softly as Ian bit down on the muscle between his neck and shoulder, dragging his teeth just hard enough to hurt. “Maybe I just like it a little rougher.”

“That’s probably true too,” Ian conceded, leaving a wet kiss over the welts in Mickey’s skin. “But you know you’d love to leave them on me, let people know I’m taken… if you can reach me that is…”

“Oh you’re bein’ a smart ass now huh?” he said and Ian laughed against his neck, tongue running over the vein and Mickey let out a contented groan. “I can reach you fine.”

“Yeah?” Ian mumbled against him, lips and tongue working him over.

Mickey managed to shove Ian back, hands reaching up to cup his cheeks as his eyes gazed hungrily over his lips.

“Yeah,” he said, pulling his in while his body pushed Ian back against the wall.

His hand slid back into Ian’s hair and latched on, kissing him with wet lips before tugging Ian’s head to the side. He swiped his tongue quickly over Ian’s neck, teeth sinking in slowly as he began to suck a purple mark into him.

Ian closed his eyes, savouring the feel of it and running his hands down Mickey’s side to cup his flawless ass. He slipped one of his fingers between his cheeks and rubbed it slowly against Mickey’s wet hole, making him pull his lips away from his red-raw neck and turn his face until it was just inches from Ian’s.

“Oh that’s cheating,” he said with a grin and Ian stole a kiss.

“You’re going to have a bruise on your neck in the morning,” he said.

“I can feel ‘em now,” he said. “Should see yours.”

“Feels good…” he said, dipping his head down to bite gently on Mickey’s ear lobe before he whispered to him. “So you wanna take this out there or…”

“I still gotta get those sticky things for the floor, remember what happened last time?” Mickey grinned and Ian chuckled, leaning his head on Mickey’s shoulder.

“We probably don’t want to do that again,” he said.

They turned off the shower, not too worried about drying off as they stumbled back into the bedroom, lips locked together and hands running over one another’s wet bodies. When the backs of Ian’s knees hit the bed Mickey gave him a shove back onto it.

He sat back on his elbows and looked up as Mickey was getting to his knees. He watched Ian suck his bottom lip between his teeth as he left a trail of sloppy kisses up his thigh, a smirk crossing his face as he nipped at the toned flesh, making Ian jump.

Slowly he worked a mark into his skin, sucking and biting down, spreading it up the inside of his thigh before his tongue was dragging up to his hips.

“You know no one’s going to see that one,” Ian breathed as Mickey left a kiss in the patch of fiery red hair between Ian’s hips.

“Better not…” he said before his mouth was travelling further south.

Ian dropped his back to the bed, stretching out and spreading his legs apart to let Mickey settle between them. He swirled his tongue and hollowed his cheeks as his hand trailed up over Ian’s chest, settling near his side while he brushed his thumb over Ian’s peaked nipple.

His skin prickled with the cold but the marks on his neck and thigh throbbed and the heat from Mickey’s mouth over his hard cock was almost too much. He groaned loudly and took in a few sharp breaths which made Mickey laugh, looking up at him with an arrogant smirk.

“You think I’m all yours huh? Sounds you’re makin’ right now… sounds like you’re mine…” he said, tonguing the salty head of Ian’s cock.

“Get up here…” Ian said breathlessly. “Let me prove you wrong…”

Mickey wasn’t going to argue with that, standing up to let Ian scoot back and reach into their top drawer.

“On your back,” Ian said, looking over his shoulder as he slicked himself up.

Mickey grinned, lying back and watching him, hand lazily stroking his cock.

Ian turned, getting his hips between Mickey’s legs and sliding his fingers down between his cheeks, caressing slowly to find his waiting hole and pushing two fingers into him.

Mickey cried out with a hitch in his throat as Ian moved slowly, spreading him out and making him mewl wantonly.

“You know you fucked me like four hours ago…” Mickey said with a lack of breath. “Just prove me fucking wrong already, I’m good…”

Ian smiled, fingers pulling away and he loomed over him, guiding his cock to Mickey’s wet opening and urging just the thick head of his cock inside. As he drove in slowly he flattened his body to Mickey so he could mark up the other side of his neck, biting hard and moaning into his skin as Mickey’s tight heat engulfed him.

Mickey couldn’t keep his hips still, arching into Ian’s shallow thrusts and digging his fingers into his back.

Ian pulled his lips back, thrusting his hips slowly and purposefully as he admired his artistry.

“You look so good all marked up Mick…” he breathed. “Beautiful…”

“You’re fucking delusional…” Mickey said with a long groan.

Ian grunted and bit down on his lip as Mickey’s fingers scraped his skin, red lines forming down his back. He drove into him faster, burying his face into his shoulder. The sting of Mickey’s nails and the incredible pleasure of pounding into him were a perfect mix.

“Come on Ian, _harder_ …” he moaned and Ian grunted loudly in response, slamming his hips into him faster and Mickey threw his head into the sheets and arched his back.

Ian closed his eyes and grabbed a handful of Mickey’s thick hair.

“ _Ohh_ ― say my name again…”

“Fuck _Ian_ come on…” Mickey panted, leaning his head into Ian’s cheek, kissing him where he could reach and Ian tried to focus on getting him there first.

Mickey’s pleasured grunts in his ear were making him crazy and he shifted his hips to get better angle, making Mickey curse and murmur in his ear and scratch deeper marks into his back.

“You’re mine Mick… _fuck_ … _you’re so fuckingperfect_ …” he whispered, reaching between them to pump his cock to finish him.

“Yeah, _yeah… yours_ ― _fuck_!” he cried out and Ian could finally let himself go as he felt Mickey come in hot spurts between them.

Ian’s whole body shook and his hips stilled as he came, arms shaking before he was collapsing against Mickey without even trying to hold himself up.

Mickey didn’t even have the energy to push him off as he caught his breath, he just tilted his head to the side and left soft kisses on Ian’s cheek. It made him smile, turning to catch his lips and brush their noses together.

“Don’t get all sappy with me,” Mickey said with a smile.

“You completely tore up my back in case you were wondering,” Ian chuckled, rolling off and wincing a little as he landed on his back.

“Oh yeah? How’s my neck lookin’?” he asked, fingers gently going over the bruises from Ian’s mouth.

“You look beautiful,” Ian said and Mickey slapped at him.

“Don’t get fuckin’ sappy,” he said.

Ian let out a long sigh. “You are _so_ mine.”

Mickey laughed a little. “Yeah well if I’m yours then you’re fuckin’ mine you possessive asshole.”

“Is it so wrong that I want you all to myself?” Ian asked.

“Guess I can live with that.”


End file.
